Mes nuits avec Shinigami
by sara-chan
Summary: Une nuit comme une autre chez le couple Yuy/Maxwell. Heero observe Duo dormir et se rappelle quelques nuits particulières entre lui et son Shinigami. *Yaoi 1 2*


**AUTEUR:** Sara-chan

**SITE:** Eternal1x2Love 

**PAIRINGS:** 1+2

**WARNINGS:** shonen aï, one-shot, fluff

**DISCLAIMERS:** Alors encore une fois, Gundam Wing n'est pas à moi. Je ne fais que m'amuser (les torturer aussi mais bon, je ne crois pas qu'on s'en plaindra, hm?). Y a que Bandai et Cie qui ont les droits, et blablabla (vous épargne la suite .Croyez moi, c'est ennuyant.) 

**NOTES :** On a bien besoin d'un peu de fics sympas et douces de temps à autre, non ? Trop de Suspense, de angst, c'est pas bon pour les nerfs.  Voilà donc, une petite fic super cute pour vous réchauffer le cœur.  

Allez, bonne lecture à tous! 

* * *

****

****

****

****

**Mes nuits avec Shinigami **

Comme chaque jour de la semaine, je me retrouvais à remplir mes rapports devant mon ordinateur. J'étais loin d'être de bonne humeur. J avait apparemment  décidé qu'aujourd'hui était un bon jour pour son élève favori -et _unique_ élève mais c'était inutile de le préciser- de rattraper le travail en retard de la semaine dernière. Hn. Il n'avait qu'à s'en prendre à lui-même s'il avait égaré ses papiers. Peut-être qu'il devenait sénile… Rêve pas Yuy. Mais toujours est-il que je me retrouvais à taper depuis maintenant 4 heures et mes doigts commençaient à me lancer des crampes. 

Un soupir au fond de la chambre me fit tourner la tête. Le spectacle qui s'offrit à mes yeux me fit sourire. 

Duo.

S'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui pouvait me faire sourire, c'était bien lui. Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'étais arrêté de taper pour contempler plus à mon aise le fascinant garçon devant moi. 

Duo était un dormeur très agité. S'il s'endormait dans une certaine position, vous pouviez être sûr de vous retrouver avec un certain Shinigami à l'autre bout du lit le lendemain matin. Il avait aussi une manie de pousser la couette au pied du lit, ou même de l'envoyer par terre quand il faisait surtout très chaud. J'ai renoncé depuis longtemps à mettre la couverture sur le lit après avoir dû la ramasser une dizaine de fois chaque nuit. Si Duo avait froid, il venait tout simplement se blottir contre moi. J'étais loin de m'en plaindre. 

Duo était aussi bruyant. Non, il ne ronflait pas. Kami-sama ! Même si j'aimais Duo plus que tout, il aurait été hors de question de dormir avec lui s'il ronflait. Je suis peut-être le Soldat Parfait, mais j'ai moi aussi besoin de sommeil et avec quelqu'un ronflant à côté de vous toute la nuit, il aurait été complètement impossible de dormir et d'être opérationnel chaque jour.

Non, Duo ne ronflait pas. 

Il parlait plutôt dans son sommeil. 

Mais étant donné que l'on parlait de Duo-Je-parle-sans-arrêt-et-rien-ne-me-fera-taire-Maxwell, rien n'était étonnant. Au début, cela m'avait un peu irrité. La première pensée qui m'était venue à l'esprit était que ce baka ne pouvait pas se taire une seconde, même pas en dormant ! Il ne parlait pas toute la nuit heureusement, juste quelques secondes, après quoi il s'endormait rapidement comme si de rien n'était. Mais chaque nuit, cela recommençait, alors je décidais de savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien marmonner chaque nuit. 

Je ne fis que cligner des yeux comme un baka lorsque, une de ces nuits, j'entendis clairement le premier mot qui sortit de sa bouche.

_« Hee-chan… »_

J'admets avoir senti mes joues se chauffer subitement, mais il est bien évident que je n'étais pas en train de rougir. Les Soldats Parfaits ne rougissent pas après tout. Evidemment. 

Je me rapprochais alors à nouveau de son visage pour entendre plus aisément ce qu'il dirait ensuite. Juste à ce moment, il se blottit contre moi, comme s'il avait senti la chaleur de mon corps, puis il murmura _« Ai Shiteru » _tout doucement. A partir de cette nuit-là, entendre Duo parler dans son sommeil ne devint plus une source d'ennui pour moi.

Un mouvement de mon Shinigami me fit revenir au moment présent. Un autre sourire vint apparaître sur mes lèvres. Duo avait trouvé le moyen de s'emmêler dans sa natte et maintenant, le bout de celle-ci se retrouvait dans sa bouche, comme une tétine dans la bouche d'un bébé. 

"Kawaii !" dis-je, amusé.

Cette natte était une vraie source de problème pendant la nuit. Je ne comptais plus le nombre de fois où je m'étais retrouvé avec sa natte en plein dans la figure. Et laissez-moi vous dire qu'aussi douce et soyeuse elle puisse être au touché, elle n'en est pas moins *lourde*. Par moment, Duo arrivait même à s'étrangler avec en dormant. Une nuit, je lui avais suggéré de la couper pour de bon. Je me rappelle le regard rempli d'horreur que me lança Duo à ces mots. Bien sûr, je n'étais pas sérieux. Il savait aussi bien que moi que sa natte était devenue une obsession chez moi. Ce baka trouva çà même amusant mais çà m'était égal. Peigner ses cheveux soyeux et respirer ce parfum de lavande chaque jour était tout simplement une expérience unique. 

Et puis, Duo était magnifique avec ces cheveux longs cascadant derrière son dos. Il n'y avait rien de plus sensuel que de caresser cette longue chevelure dorée alors que Duo poussait ces soupirs de contentement. Cela avait souvent conduit à des nuits longues et passionnées pour nous deux. 

Un autre petit murmure me fit alors baisser les yeux. 

Je me penchais pour entendre ce que dirait cette fois-ci Duo, quand je sentis deux bras longs s'enlacer autour de mon cou. Deux yeux améthystes grands ouverts croisèrent les miens. Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur ces lèvres rosées, me donnant envie de les embrasser sur le champ.

"Au lieu d'observer la marchandise, tu ne préfèrerais pas plutôt faire un _essai_ dessus ?" Un sourcil fin se leva sur son visage rieur.

Je lui rendis mon sourire bien que le mien était plus prédateur qu'autre chose, et cédais finalement à l'envie qui m'avait envahi depuis le début de cette soirée à embrasser ces lèvres délicieusement rosées. 

S'il y avait une chose que je préférai par-dessus tout dans toutes les petites habitudes nocturnes de Duo, c'était bien celle de lui montrer mon amour. 

Et puis de cette manière, je suis certain qu'il sera trop fatigué pour parler dans son sommeil.

FIN ^_^  

* * *

_Alors ? Comment c'était ? Vous vous attendiez à quoi ? Je parie que le titre vous a fait penser à quelque chose d'autre. Avouez bande de hentais ^_^ lol_

_Bon, dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Et pour ma prochaine fic, le supposé vote se terminera mardi. Le temps que je ponde ma fic, bien que j'ai déjà commencé pour chacune des trois fics. Pour le moment, la nette préférence va pour _Je t'aime, moi non plus_._

_Bisous à tous !_

_Sara-chan_  


End file.
